Oscar Silva
Oscar Silva is a Renegade who can summon and manipulate smoke. Early Life Oscar died in a fire when he was five years old. His mother was down in the basement of their apartment building doing laundry when their neighbor fell asleep, and her cat knocked over a candle she had left burning. The whole place went up in flames in what seems to be minutes. Oscar was in his bedroom when he heard people screaming. He saw the smoke, but he was too petrified to move. By the time he had the courage to try and get out of the apartment, the fire was coming up the stairs. Not knowing what to do, Oscar stood frozen in the hallway and watched the smoke until it was too thick for him to see and he couldn't breathe. That's how the Renegades found him. Tsunami put out the fire and handed Oscar off to Thunderbird, who flew him over to the hospital. Although Oscar didn't have a pulse by then. While they were all mourning his death, Oscar was having a dream. He dreamed that he was standing on the top of his apartment building and was breathing in all the smoke into his lungs. Once he stopped breathing in and exhaled, Oscar woke up. It had been ten minutes since Oscar was brought to the hospital - long enough to legally consider him dead. When Oscar exhaled, smoke came out of his mouth. Involvement Book 1: Renegades Book 2: Archenemies [[Book 3: Supernova|Book 3: Supernova]] Appearance Oscar had light brown skin and thick, dark hair. Because he was born with a bone disease, he has to use a cane for walking. Personality Oscar enjoys showing off his powers and flirting around with anyone. He really really enjoys food and eating. Nova mentioned that he also may be quite insecure and hiding behind a mask of confidence and humor. Description by Marissa Meyerhttp://renegades.universeofmarissameyer.com/characters/ "As Smokescreen, Oscar has been known to take down enemies of extreme strength. His ability to create smoke out of thin air makes him a master of the sneak attack and a force to be reckoned with. But when Oscar is off duty, he’s just a normal teenage guy–showing off his powers, constantly eating, and poking fun at his teammates. Oscar was born with a bone disease, walks with a cane, and is a total flirt. But the flirting is mostly for show–he only has eyes for Ruby." Abilities and Skills *'Smoke and Vapor Control:' Oscar possesses the ability to create smoke and control it. He can use it to blind his enemies and cloak him and his allies in smoke for a sneak attack. Equipment Weapons * Cane: Due it a bone disease Oscar must walk with a cane, but that cane is used for more than walking. In Book 2: Archenemies Oscar uses his cane to hit a criminal who was holding someone hostage. Other Equipment Relationships Ruby Tucker Oscar and Ruby have a close relationship. Oscar has a crush on Ruby, but whenever he tries to take her out on a date, Ruby always thinks that it is for the Renegades, or asks Danna to come along. In Archenemies, he asks Nova how she and Adrian got together and asks how he can get Ruby to like him. Nova responds by telling him that he was a "catch" and anyone would be lucky to have him. Trivia * Oscar believes his bone disease was the best thing that happened to him because if he had escaped the apartment, he wouldn't have become a prodigy. References Category:Characters Category:Renegades Category:Appears in Renegades Category:Prodigy Category:Alive Category:Sketch's Team Category:Male Category:Appears in Archenemies Category:Appears in Supernova